


A Hero Like You

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, Costumes, Crying, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Multi, Other, Sweet, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, family love, happy crying, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: On Halloween night Mao Mao finally gets to see what Adorabat's costume looks like after her and Badgerclops keeping it a secret for so long.





	A Hero Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This a fanfiction written for @bigbabychrist on Tumblr for the Mao Mao: Halloween gift exchange created by @maomaosmother. I do hope that they enjoy this fanfiction and I hope they have a happy Halloween.
> 
> You can see this as their orginial formers or can see this as their human forms either one works for me since I didn't go into a lot of detail with their apperence. The reason for that is that I know everyone has a different way they see characters and I'm not really sure how I see them yet so I just left it up to you guys as the readers.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Mao Mao sat in the living room watching a B rated horror movie that was playing on the TV as he waited for Adorabat and Badgerclops to finish getting ready for the King's Halloween party that they had been invited too.

Mao Mao hadn't been so sure about the party at first, especially since they had been told that it would be a costume party. After Badgerclops begging for them to go because of all the amazing food that would be there; and Adorabat giving him puppy dog eyes Mao Mao had finally agreed to go and dress up much to his friends' delight.

He smiled a little and shook his head knowing that most times nowadays he gave into whatever they wanted him to do.

"Badgerclops! Adorabat! Come on we need to go!" Mao Mao called out as he sat up on the old sofa that cloak he wore hitting the back of his knees as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Just five more minutes, dude, and then we'll be ready!" Badgerclops called out making Mao Mao sigh but nod his head even though neither of his friends could see him.

"Alright, just five!" Mao Mao called back as he leaned against the wall his Katana that was hidden under his cloak pressing against his back. "Any longer than that and I'm leaving without you two!" He said loud enough for them to hear but they all knew that his threat was and empty one.

The reason that they all knew that Mao Mao's threat was an empty one was for two reasons exactly, the first reason was because Mao Mao would never leave his friends behind; and the second reason was because this was the fifth time that they had, had this conversation and Mao Mao still hadn't left yet.

Mao Mao sighed he couldn't possibly understand how a costume took so long to put on since his own costume had only taken about ten to fifteen minutes to put on.

For the King's Halloween Party Mao Mao was dressed as a vampire, the dark reds, grays, and blacks fitting perfectly with his normal outfit that he wore on a daily basis which made him feel more comfortable in a way.

Mao Mao knew what Badgerclops was going as since he had been with him when he he bought his costume which was a cartoonish dinosaur onesie that Badgerclops had bought the moment he laid his eyes on it. It was just a simple zip-up onesie so Mao Mao didn't believe that, that was the costume that was taking so long.

"It must be Adorabat's costume that's taking so long," Mao Mao mumbled to himself as he nodded his head at his own answer knowing that he was probably right since unlike Badgerclops' costume Mao Mao had no idea what Adorabat was going as.

She had told him that it was a surprise when he asked and Mao Mao not wanting to push or make her uncomfortable just ruffled his little deputy's blue hair and nodded his head as he smiled at her.

He had to admit he was curious to see what she had in mind but he knew that if Adorabat had a secret then she wouldn't tell anyone about no matter who it was.

As these thoughts ran through his mind they were suddenly cut short as Badgerclops walked out wearing the dinosaur onesie a smile on his face.

"Dude, Close your eyes," Badgerclops ordered catching Mao Mao off guard for a moment since he hadn't been expecting Badgerclops to say that to him.

"W-What?" Mao Mao stuttered looking at Badgerclops with wide greens eyes still a little taken back by what he said for reasons that even he didn't know. "Why?" He asked not understanding why he needed to close his eyes.

"Just do it, man, come on," Badgerclops said as he crossed his arms and gave a pointed look to Mao Mao which he only did when something was important.

"Fine, fine," Mao Mao said with a sigh, crossing his own arms as he let his eyes slide shut though he wasn't happy about since this left him open for attacks. Mao Mao trusted his friends though knowing that they wouldn't anything hurt him and that they wouldn't hurt him.

As Mao Mao stayed perfectly still against the wall his eyes still shut he heard the sound of the door opening again meaning that Adorabat had just walked out. Mao Mao smiled a little knowing that it was her who probably wanted Mao Mao to close his eyes so she could surprise him with her costume.

"_**I wonder what her costume is?**_" Mao Mao thought to himself as he waited to be told to open his eyes so he could see for himself. "**_Maybe she's a princess or a pirate or a witch or a superhero or a..._**" His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he let a huff of air leave him from feeling someone suddenly tackle hug him. Mao Mao's eyes snapped open as he wrapped his arms around that someone and looked down to see Adorabat a look of shock spreading across his face as he looked at her. "Adorabat?" Mao Mao asked softly as he saw her costume while she hugged him tightly a smile on her face.

Mao Mao blinked a few times wondering for a moment if he was seeing things but it was very clear that he wasn't the longer he stared at his little deputy who had pulled back a little but hadn't let go of him yet.

Adorabat was dressed up as him for Halloween, she had hand made a costume to look exactly like his.

She had the red cape, the red sash around her waist, the red knee-pads, the red gloves, and even a plastic sword that had been spray painted gold and black. The only thing that didn't match Mao Mao's usual outfit was the red bow that was on one side of her head.

"Surprise!" Adorabat shouted as she pulled completely away from Mao Mao and bounced on her feet as she looked at her mentor waiting to see what he thought. "Do you like it?" She asked a little worried not wanting to make Mao Mao upset since she really didn't know how he was going to react to this. "Badgerclops help me make everything and put it all together," She continued when Mao Mao didn't say a word still standing there silent and a little shocked which made Adorabat even more nervous than before. "Badgerclops stitched everything together while a spray painted the sword and the knee-pads," She explained as she started to ramble about her costume to fill the silence since Mao Mao still wasn't saying anything. "We had to spray paint the knee-pads since they were purple instead of red and we didn't make the gloves we got them from the store," Adorabat kept going as she looked at Mao Mao still wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

As Adorabat waited for him to answer followed his eyes for a moment to the top of her head to see him looking at the bow.

"I got the bow because you're so cool and pretty I wanted to show that too," She explained wondering of the bow was making him upset and that's why he wasn't saying anything and was just staring at her.

Adorabat frowned not knowing what else to say since she didn't know if Mao Mao was upset or if he was happy though she was starting to have doubts about the latter.

"Dude, Say something," Badgerclops whispered harshly snapping Mao Mao out of his trance as he roughly jabbed a fingers into Mao Mao's side making him blink.

Mao Mao looked from Badgerclops to Adorabat who now had a frown on her face, guilt ripped through Mao Mao's heart as he saw what he had done by mistake.

"I guess you don't like it," Adorabat said tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to go back to her room to find something else to go to the party as. "Don't worry I think I can make another costume really quick," She said not wanting to stop them from going to the party just because she made a poor decision.

As Adorabat tried to head towards her room she let out a little scream as she was suddenly picked up and held close to someone's chest in a tight, warm hug. Adorabat blinked a few times as she looked up to see who was hugging her only to see it was Mao Mao.

"You're already cool and pretty," Mao Mao said with a sweet smile as he looked down at his little deputy with pride in his eyes. "And I'm honored someone as cool as you wanted to dress up as me for Halloween," He said hugging her close once more wanting Adorabat to know how much it warmed his heart that she wanted to be him for Halloween.

"Y-You mean it?" Adorabat asked as she looked up at her mentor and father figure as she hugged him back.

"Of course, I do!" Mao Mao said happily as he looked at her with a big smile on his face. "If you dress up as me for Halloween then I must be a great hero," He said pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he turned towards the door.

"You're a great hero no matter what, Mao Mao!" Adorabat said happily as Mao Mao placed her back on the floor before taking her hand in his own.

Mao Mao smiled down at her with a soft look in his eyes as well as a few tears that were starting to well up in them from how happy he was. He forced the tears back though not wanting to cry right now since they had places to be. He knew later on tonight after the party he would lay in his and Badgerclops' bed looking up at the seeing with the same smile on his face as he did now and then he would let the tears fall from how happy he was. Right now though they had a Halloween party to get to which was going to be filled with dancing, scares, and candy.

"You're a great hero too, Adorabat," Mao Mao said as they walked towards the door to head outside where the Aerocycle was waiting so they could head to the party, "But on day Adorabat you're going to be one of the most fantastic and legendary heroes of all time," He said as they walked into the cool night air both his cloak and her cape flowing in the wind.

"Will you and Badgerclops be there with me?" Adorabat asked not knowing what she would do if Mao Mao and Badgerclops weren't by her side, they were her family, they had taken her in and she couldn't imagine going on adventures without them.

"Of course, we will Adorabat," Mao Mao said as he looked down at the young girl that he thought of as his own daughter. "Now come on let's go get some candy," He said as he picked her up once more and headed towards the Aerocycle so they could head to the party.

"WHOO! CANDY!" Badgerclops yelled as he hopped onto the back behind Mao Mao and held tightly to his waist like he always did.

Mao Mao smiled before he pressed a button on the Aerocycle causing all three of their helmets to appear before he finally started her up. With in seconds of him starting the Aerocycle they were zooming off towards the castle for a fun, scary, sugar filled night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the gangs' costumes in case you wanted to see them.
> 
> Mao Mao's Costume: https://www.thecostumeland.com/images/zoom/ic1109-midnight-count-deluxe-men-vampire-halloween-costumes.jpg
> 
> Badgerclops' Costume: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81s1AAHF54L._UL1500_.jpg
> 
> Adorabat's Costume: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/maomao/images/0/01/MM.png/revision/latest?cb=20190818232716
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
